bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush Wiki
Gotta Live it Big Time! Welcome to the Big Time Rush Wiki ! Big Time Movie is only a few hours away how excited are you for it? Very excited Sort of excited Not excited Not excited at all Click here to Vote for Featured Articles! Coming soon Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Read All About Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Others. Slider-episodes.jpg|Episodes|link=List of Episodes|linktext=Big Time Rush Episode Guide Slider-songs.jpg|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=The music of Big Time Rush. Slider-show.jpg|Big Time Rush|link=Big Time Rush|linktext=Learn all about the show. Tristin Mays on Big Time Rush .jpg 1.png|link=:Category:Characters Dates.png Waaazzzaa! Rushers and BTR fans. Welcome to the ! We have Elevated, have you? In here you'll find a lot about the boys so enjoy yourself. If you have any questions or need any help click here. If you have any suggestion let us know, BTR always think about their fans and so are we. Enjoy your visit and Elevate! There are on this wiki since Novmber 29th 2009. '''Before you begin editing, read our Policies. Before you being socializing on chat please read the chat policies. ' '(Ship Warring will NOT be tolerated.) For more info on upcoming and already aired episodes, please read the Episode Guide Click here for the upcoming Big Time Rush Movie. BTR's latest album is Elevate which includes the hit song Music Sounds Better With U is already on iTunes. Plus remember to get your copy of Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP on iTunes which is composed of 6 new songs which all of them are covers from the Beatles. The series stars Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight , James Maslow as James Diamond , Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell. They get a chance to become the newest pop sensation, the opportunity to be the boy band called Big Time Rush. The series navigates through all of their antics, conflicts, and schemes living in Los Angeles. The program began airing on YTV on September 6, 2010. The series co-stars Ciara Bravo, Tanya Chisholm, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. The series is taped in Los Angeles, California, and was created by Scott Fellows. They move to Los Angeles, California, where they live at the Palmwoods Hotel and attend the Palmwoods School, a special school just for actors, actresses, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely come into conflict with their overbearing, outrageous, hard-driving (but successful) producer, Gustavo Rocque (Kramer Glickman Stephen Kramer Glickman), and his well-meaning assistant, Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm), while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy), so that they can become successful. The boys also frequently come into conflict with Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins), the Palmwoods hotel manager [[Big Time Rush (TV)|'''Read more..]] Kendall Knight Kendall Knight is the leader of the band and is a 17 year old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. Read more... Plot: Griffin hires new songwriters for Big Time Rush. However, the new songwriters' styles clash and the two end up fighting and going to the hospital. So the boys decide that they want to write their new single, despite Gustavo's contempt for this idea. So, with the help of Katie, Camille, and Buddha Bob, the boys trick Gustavo into staying at a "Polynesian spa" for a majority of the day. Read more... pairing of Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor from Big Time Rush. of course James decide to be a totally different person than themselves. But boyfriend back in her hometown. ''Read more... '' Video:Call Me Maybe Music Video K R 17 is this month's featured user. Congrats! Be sure to check out his page and leave him a message. Big Time Movie (March 10th) To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Category:Browse Category:Twitter Feeds